tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Judd Campbell
Judd Campbell is a con man who passed himself off as a cemetery plot salesman in Death of Some Salesmen. He was played by Ed Begley Jr. Early Life Judd Campbell is a con man who passes himself off as a cemetery plot salesman for a memorial service called Restful Hills, which by the way doesn't exist. His MO is looking in the obituary column in the paper, looks for who has passed away recently, circles the name and address and tricks the loved ones out of their money by lying about the deceased putting a down payment on a cemetery plot and that they can still get the benefits, such as covering funeral expenses and a care payment of over $20,000, by paying Judd the remaining balance in cash. In addition, he also lies to women he dates, which he justifies as "Salesmanship". Crime Judd's current victim was Mrs. Jones, widow of the late Ebb Jones, was tricked out of giving up her last $270, which was all the money she had left in the world, but she sees Judd as an angel. Judd's troubles are about to begin when he came across the Brackett Family. Judd was looking for Maple Street, but when Ma Brackett answered the door, she informed Judd that he was at Maple Drive and Maple Street is across town. As Judd was about to leave, Ma asked him if he was selling something, which made Judd change his mind. Before he got his proposal in, Ma called for Pa so he doesn't miss Judd's deal. Judd gave his proposal and was going to sell them the benefits package of $10,000 plus funeral expenses for just $500, but after looking around the house and seeing a lot of expensive devices like an expensive tv set, he tries to sell them the double benefit package which is $20,000 for $750, but Judd said because Ma and Pa are both covered, the $20,000 is actually $40,000. They were willing to buy from him, on the condition that they see the land first, for they wish to see the product work before they buy it. Judd then makes a promise to take Ma and Pa to the so-called location the next day, so Pa went to go get the payment for Judd, while Ma gets Judd some coffee. While Ma went to go help Pa, Judd tasted his coffee, which was cold. The coffee pot was cold as well, so Judd goes to heat up the coffee in the microwave, only to find a severed head in the microwave. As he screams and stumbles to the curtain closet, he finds another man in the closet, who was killed by having a vacuum nozzle shoved from under his chin through his mouth. Judd was about to make a break for it, only to be wacked in the head with a baseball bat by Pa. While knocked out, Ma and Pa were arguing about killing Judd before their daughter, Winona, could meet him first and give them a final answer of weather or not to marry him, which Pa strongly objects due to the fact that he doesn't want a salesman in the family. When Judd came to, Judd begs them to let them go, but Pa knows that if he spares Judd, Judd will go to the cops and tell them about the Brackett Family. Judd says he doesn't even care who the other guys were, but the others were revealed to be salesmen just like him. The first guy killed was a microwave salesman, the second guy killed was a vacuum salesman, and the third guy kill and has been shoved into their TV set was a TV salesman. The salesmen had one thing in common, all the products they sold to the Brackett's did not work at all and they were ripped off by the salesmen. So that explains Pa's strong hatred for salesmen and he will stop at nothing to kill every last salesmen in the world. Ma, on the other hand, gave Pa strict orders to let Winona see Judd first before he does anything, which Pa has to do, despite him being reluctant. Judd meet Winona, who, by the way, doesn't look like she could win a beauty contest. So Judd tricks her by saying he is in love with her. After a while, Winona tells Judd how she wants to runaway from home after the horrible treatment she has from her parents. She even said if they got married, he would get the money that the Brackett's have been saving from the salesman they killed, which was about $40-$50,000. Thus, he said that he agrees to marry Winona, but, secretly, only for the money. Pa was willing to Marry them, but he said the regardless, he is going to kill Judd anyway because he is a salesman and he couldn't be trusted, which makes Winona mad and she kills Ma and Pa in a fit of rage. She and Judd then go to the basement to dig up the money, but Judd kills Winona by shooting her. Fate Judd has finally finish digging up the money box, only to find a death certificate with his name on it and also finds out that the Brackett Family are alive the whole time. While Pa was loading his gun, Judd found out that he was digging his own grave the whole time and tells them that they all lied to him. Pa was finishing loading his gun and tells Judd that it wasn't a lie at all. "It's called 'Salesmanship!'" And Pa shoot's Judd and kills him.Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters